The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
With the progress of a vehicle technology, an autonomous driving age in which a vehicle is driven on a road by determination thereof has been entered. An autonomous driving vehicle is mounted with an autonomous driving system for autonomous driving and performs the autonomous driving based on the autonomous driving system.
However, the autonomous driving which heavily relies on current general roads is significantly difficult because numerous variables exist on the road. In addition, the autonomous driving system needs to be mounted on each vehicle in order to autonomously drive and there is a significant burden in cost, and as a result, it is inefficient to mount the autonomous driving system.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.